


Bad Press

by Maiden_of_Asgard



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki is the Coworker from Hell, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Public Relations, Reader Is In Over Her Head, Reluctant Avenger Loki, Superhero PR, Terrible First Day of Work, Tony Stark Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard
Summary: You’d think that handling PR for a team of people who literally just saved half of the known universe would be pretty darn easy…… but you’d be wrong.





	Bad Press

“It’s just… I  _ really _ think—”

“I don’t care  _ what _ you think, you  _ wretched _ little serving wench—”

“Okay, hang on just a second there.” Mr. Stark steps up beside you, straightening his tie, and you cringe; the boss is having to jump in and come to your rescue on your  _ very first day? _

_ Great. _

“First off,” he says, “She’s an employee, not a servant. Servants are so  _ old-world, _ and that’s not exactly the image I’m going for with my brand, in case you haven’t noticed. Second, if she  _ was _ a servant, she’d be  _ mine, _ because I pay all the bills. And third—” 

Breaking off suddenly, he turns and snatches a cup of coffee from the hand of a very eager-looking assistant. “Thanks. Third, she’s right. Lose the antlers, Blitzen.”

Loki’s eyes narrow dangerously, and you stand there like the awkward third wheel that you are in this little  _ hero-versus-villain _ staredown, wondering  _ why _ you’d ever been  _ so excited _ about getting this job in the first place.

“Very well,” he finally says, his lips parting in a smile that he doesn’t even bother trying to make vaguely sincere. “I would so  _ hate _ to make a bad impression, after all.” His ridiculous golden helmet shimmers out of existence, and you try to hide the fact that you’re incredibly relieved he backed down without more of a fight. 

_ Be perky! _ you order yourself.  _ Stay positive! _

After all, being on the PR team for the Avengers seems like a pretty good job to have right now… they  _ did _ just save half the universe.

“If you want to be able to turn the tide of public opinion in your favor, Mr. Laufeyson,” you venture, “then public appearances like the one today are the  _ best _ way to do it. Earth  _ needs _ heroes, especially now. We want you to seem…”

Your voice fades, because he’s glaring at you like he wants to turn you inside-out, and your throat is suddenly painfully dry.  _ Making enemies on the first day. Wonderful. _

“Seem… how?” Loki asks, leaning down  _ just _ enough to call attention to the fact that he towers over you. “Trustworthy?  _ Redeemed?” _

“Do you not… is that not what you  _ want?” _

“He’s doing it either way,” Mr. Stark says. “If I’m gonna keep sticking my neck out for you, Loki, then  _ you’re _ going to make things a lot easier for me by at least  _ pretending _ to be a happy little member of Team Save the World. I don’t want any more pitchforks and bonfires outside of my front door, thanks.”

As he walks away to charm one of the directors, Mr. Stark turns back for just a moment. “Or you can go back to Asgard and hang out with your dad,” he says. “I guess it’s up to you.”

Loki’s nostrils flare slightly, and he turns to look back down at you, somehow making you feel like you’re only about two feet tall. “Any  _ other _ suggestions you’d like to share before the show begins?” he asks with false pleasantness, taking half a step closer towards you, forcing you to crane your neck to meet his gaze.

_ Don’t step back, don’t step back. _

He’ll only take it as a sign that he’s intimidating you, and while it’s  _ true, _ it isn’t exactly the impression that you want to leave. You glance around for help, but Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are already seated in front of the cameras, and it looks like the crew’s almost ready to start rolling.

“No,” you manage, and you even pull off an enthusiastic thumbs-up. “That was all. Break a leg.”

And then your breath catches in your throat as you realize that you  _ might’ve _ made a poor choice of words, because something truly  _ concerning _ sparks in the god’s eyes as he leans down to whisper in your ear.

_ “I just might break  _ yours, _ mortal,” _ he murmurs, and then he sweeps past you. 

Heart pounding, you watch on the monitor as he struts onto the stage with a charming smile on his unfairly-handsome face, greeting the show host with all of the enthusiasm of someone reconnecting with an old friend. 

_ Man, he’s good. When he wants to be. _

But then he turns slightly and looks  _ directly _ at the camera, a dangerous glint in his eyes, and you know, without a shadow of a doubt, that it’s meant for you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really super-short little oneshot that, knowing ME, has the potential to become something long and slowburn-y someday (maybe once one of my other WIPs wraps up... and I write the continuations of A Thief in the Night and Comfort)?? Will that ever happen??
> 
> What do you guys think of the little oneshots? I find that they're a fun way to clear my head in-betwixt all of my other plotting, since they're so quick to write... any interest in seeing more? Ideas?
> 
> [Original Tumblr post](https://maiden-of-asgard.tumblr.com/post/176820246196/bad-press) <3


End file.
